


hearts (and heads) in motion

by thomasmxller



Series: drabbles from my askbox [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabbles, FIFA World Cup 2014, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yeah its from THAT moment, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller
Summary: 'if you die, I'm gonna kill you'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopfkino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/gifts).



“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

 

The words come tumbling out of Miro’s mouth faster than his brain can catch up with what he’s saying. 

 

It’s illogical, he knows. Thomas’s excessive bleeding is due more to the location of the wound than severity but… 

 

The blood is everywhere and Miro cant think straight. 

 

‘Stable position, let’s sit you up, slowly.’ He hears himself murmur. 

 

Thomas’s hand moves from where it was pressed against his forehead to clutch at Miro’s side. The older man sighs and shifts, using his spare hand to stay the flow of blood. He spares a glance to the sidelines, searching for an _actual professionally trained medical professional._ His eyes find Hans and his team of assistants jogging dutifully towards them and, satisfied, he turns his attention back to his lover. 

 

‘Opa,’ Thomas says earnestly, ‘did we win?’ 

His eyes are wide, the blue-green irises sparkling under the stadium lights. Miro can’t help but to chuckle. 

 

‘No Thomas.’ he says gently, ‘ We drew. You missed the ball. Ended up heading some poor guy.’ 

 

Thomas’s eyes widen minutely and shift side to side rapidly before responding. 

‘I,’ Thomas starts, his voice a horrified whisper, ‘ I didn’t get carded did I? Because that’s what got Pepe suspended.’ His words come faster now, and Miro’s vaguely worried he’s going to work himself into a fit. 

 

‘I _can’t_ be suspended for the next round,’ he emphasizes, his voice softening to nearly inaudible. 

The look Thomas gives Miro then is so full of concerned innocence, he’s nearly overcome with the urge to gather the younger man in his arms and keep him there forever. 

 

He’s saved from outing the both of them on international television by the arrival of the medical team.  

 

He sits back, content to hold Thomas’s hand and watch over as he’s being tended to. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes I am still shit at titles. feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
